


Valhalla Prompt

by TheGreatWolfRenee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression talk, Gen, I mean it's Valhalla so death, I wrote this in 2017, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Short Story, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s, not the best yeah, oldie, so uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatWolfRenee/pseuds/TheGreatWolfRenee
Summary: Valhalla does not discriminate against the king od fight you lost. Did you lose the battle with cancer? Maybe you lost in a fist fight, heck maybe even addiction! After taking a deep drink from his flaggon, Odin slams his cup down and asks for the glorious tale of your demise!





	Valhalla Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> So I was deleting things in my computer for space, when I stumbled across this old prompt from 2017. It's never seen the light of day, and now it gets to be my first post! 
> 
> I also didn't change or edit anything, so it's as it was written back in 2017, because it's kind of like a "This is how far i've come" for when I post works written in the present instead of the past.

Odin grinned, a large mirth-filled grin, at the teenager who had just entered through the two obnoxiously large wooden doors lined with iron. He took a great big swig of his ale, beckoning the teen forward as he slammed the cup down. 

"WELCOME, Child, to Valhalla! The place where fierce warriors, such as yourself, come when death beckons! Care to share with us the tale of your glorious final battle, young one?" 

There is silence for what seems like forever, as the teen seemingly debates whether or not to share her death, the hall slowly going back to low hushed conversation as Odin patiently waits. As Odin goes to take another swig, having grown thirsty after a couple more beats of the drum, the teen speaks.

"It'd been too much."

"Too much of what, child?" Odin says back as he places his cup back down and leans forward on his throne

"My entire life I'd been bullied, molestation wasn't a stranger, heartbreak was common. I learned to fear people leaving, I learned to depend upon my depression, I learned how to hurt myself in the deepest ways without ever using a blade or rope." At this she brings her arm up to hold the other, defending and curling in on herself.

"I had been under the impression that it was getting better, I had more happy moments. It was a false sense of security. They really do mean the cruelest demon of all was named hope..." Her eyes shut, tears threatening to fall as she remembers her worst fears and her life up until her death. The hall had grown silent after Odin had responded, realizing a story was being told.

"For the past year I'd gotten anxiety attacks, or panic attacks I'm not sure what they'd be called, and despite having gained a relationship my heart nearly always felt heavy. It had gotten too much to deal with, constantly disregarded by the ones supposed to hold me dear, betrayed by friends, a sense of being unworthy to even know my significant other... So I fell deeper into my depression. I've battled it for as long as I can remember, since the first child insulted me, from the first fear I've ever had it's been there. It won the moment I accepted it, in a moment of weakness I let it in and began to truly believe it was the only constant, the only thing that'd stay with me for as long as my being existed." She looks up at Odin, tears in her eyes as she remembers and before you know it she's full on crying, but not a single noise comes out until she speaks.

"You mentioned this was Valhalla, correct? I killed myself, not an hour ago, by jumping off of Niagara Falls and abandoning all of those who needed me the most. I did not lose a glorious battle, I did not die fighting the good fight. Why am I here, where I can witness all of this happiness and everything I cannot have, where I can suffer more by seeing everyone here who has died with honor and be reminded that I chose to die disgracefully." Odin stared down at her, saddened that she'd think less of herself for losing her long-fought battle with such a harsh enemy, and spoke softly.  
"You are here simply because you earned it. You survived years of your life fighting an internal battle, barely any respite by your own account, and yet you survived long enough to attempt to live. Not many can fight an internalized battle, not many can fight it so consistently. Dying by your own hand does not have to be dishonorable, just as dying mid battle is not necessarily honorable. You have fought your battle, and while you may have lost you can heal here. Your fight is done, young one, it is time to rest and experience true joy." 

The teen nodded her head, not truly believing what the old god had told her, but knowing it was useless to continue. She did not believe she belonged here, and sat as far away from others as she could. In the coming time, for in Valhalla time did not have real value, she would watch the merriment and smile as it affected her as well, and in time she too would join. After having talked and healed with everyone, what would be years later had there been a value of time, she approached Odin's throne and thanked him. He had allowed her to think, after the initial talk, and when thinking without her internalized 'enemy' she had realized what he said was truth. She still did not think herself worthy enough, but she at the very least could understand that she had somehow earned a spot in Valhalla. 

She bunkered down next to the door after that, helping any and all who had also lost their long fought battles with depression. They traded words, stories, laughter, and friendship most of all. Valhalla allowed your wounds to heal, and most of all it allowed the respite that was very much needed.


End file.
